


Ghosts In The Walls

by lendylsheree



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Death, Demons, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, kellic - Freeform, quentes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lendylsheree/pseuds/lendylsheree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Vic moves into a new house?<br/>A house that is haunted by Kellin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2006

He didn't understand it, what it was that made his peers hate him so. Kellin ran down the street in tears toward his now empty house. His parents weren't home, and were never going to be. The car crash that had claimed their lives, the memory of it haunted him every second of every day.   
"No." He sobbed, and wiped another tear from his face. He knew he had to push this memory to the back of his mind for what he was about to do, but his conscience ignored him.   
*You didn't get to tell them the truth, the one thing you had spent years working up the courage to do.*   
Kellin sobbed harder as he approached his house.   
After pushing open his front door, the first thing, the only thing, Kellin felt was the cold. This house, which was once vibrant with brilliant lighting, and alive with the sounds of joy and laughter, was now cold, dark, and the dust sat untouched, as if Kellin, too, had died in the accident. 

"You may not see this right now, Kellin," his Uncle Jack had said after the funeral, "but you are so lucky. We are so lucky to still have you here." He emphasised the word "we" as if he were reassuring Kellin that he was not alone. Kellin mustered up a weak smile. It was all he could do. Uncle Jack, Kellin's father's brother, was a wise man, but Kellin knew the truth. He was alone, and that was never going to change.   
He was an outcast in school, which he had learned to accept. He came out to one of his friends in the 10th grade, and over the span of three days, Kellin was at the bottom of the Clairemont High School totem pole. He was a senior this year, and he still wore the title of "class faggot", Bullying wasn't anything new to him. 

Flinching at the unwelcome memories, Kellin made his way through the kitchen, into the main hall, and stopped at the door of his parents' bedroom.  
*I wish I could've told you, I wanted to tell you.* He slowly raised his hand and grasped the doorknob. He wanted to go in so badly. Kellin avoided this room like the Bubonic Plague for the past six months. Could he really walk in now? Knowing what he was about to do?  
No.   
He let his hand fall to his side as new tears formed in his eyes, and began the walk to his room. He took notice of the hallway, letting his hand slide against the walls as he crept slowly toward his room. It was, after all, the last time he'd ever walk these halls again. 

PRESENT DAY

He had decided. This was it. This was the last house he was looking at in San Diego. What was so great about California anyway? It was overcrowded, hot, and the cost of living was too damn high. Fortunately, for Vic, he had found a house right outside of the Clairemont High, school zone, for ridiculously cheap. He was excited to see it, although he wondered what was wrong with it. Whatever it was, he didn't care. It was cheapest house in town and unless it were missing a roof, it was his for the taking.   
Vic glanced at his phone. His GPS was telling him that he had arrived at his destination, so he quickly pulled over. He looked around, and saw no signs of a run down house. This was a suburb. Stupid GPS. Vic powered off the car and stepped out.   
"Great, Vic, you've landed right in the middle of the seventh circle of--"  
"Mr. Fuentes!" Vic spun around, and his eyes fell upon a woman. She was short, 5'2 at the most, she was thin and pale, and she wore too much make up. She waltzed over to where he was standing and held out her hand.   
"Mr. Fuentes, I'm Lilly, Lilly Swanson." There was a pause.   
"The realtor?"   
A look of recognition flashed across Vic's face as he shook her hand.   
"So I am in the right place! I had thought for sure my phone had led me off somewhere." He said with a hint of embarrassment.   
"Well, thankfully, it did no such thing!" She exclaimed with a girlish grin. "Are you ready to see your house, Mr. Fuentes?"  
"Um. Yeah, but, where is it?"  
She looked at him, obviously puzzled by his question, but quickly answered.   
"Well, it's right there." She stated as she pointed toward the house. Vic stared in awe. It was beautiful. Brick homes were his favourite, and this one looked like it had just been built. One story, two bedroom, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, basement, and an enormous kitchen. At least, that's what the ad had said. Vic noticed that there was a colourful garden that seemed to stretch all the way around the base of the house. He didn't know much about gardening, but if he bought the house he definitely wanted to try to maintain it.   
His eyes flickered to the windows, which looked brand new. There were three windows to the front of the house, and the white trim of the sills were freshly painted. His observations were interrupted by Lilly's shrill voice.   
"Ready to take a look inside?"  
He smiled brightly.   
"I am. I've got a good feeling about it so far!"  
Lilly returned his smile and began to walk toward the front door. Vic noticed she put an extra sway to her hips as she walked. He mentally rolled his eyes. He was always a chick magnet, but he didn't like chicks. Go figure.   
Vic heard the jingle of a set of keys, a click, and the sound of his breathing halt when the door was opened. It was spectacular. They walked through the foyer and into the living room, which had a wooden Victorian style ceiling, complete with a very large and elegant chandelier. Vic let his eyes run over the span of the room. Why was it still furnished? There was a black L-shaped leather couch, a recliner, and a coffee table sitting opposite of the fireplace. Vic paused his eye roaming, and glanced at Lilly.   
"The furniture..what.."  
"Oh that comes with the house! Just like everything else you see! It's kind of a "take as is" deal. " she said with smile.   
"Oh, I see."  
Vic had begun to walk down the hall when he felt it. A chill. He looked up and around on the ceiling. *no vents? How strange.* He noticed the further he walked, the colder it got.   
"Lilly," he called to her, "is this portion of the house, um, less insulated?"  
There was a brief pause.   
"No, I don't believe so," she hollered back, "but I can look into it if you'd like."  
"No it's fine, really."  
He realised he had stopped in front of the first door of the hall.   
Taking the doorknob in his hand, he couldn't help but notice how cold it was.   
"Yeah, definite lack of insulation back here." He muttered to himself.   
When he opened the door, there was nothing but an empty bedroom. No furnishings of any kind, just wall and carpet.   
"This must be the master bedroom." Vic said observingly as he walked further into the room toward the connecting bathroom. This bathroom was huge. The bathtub and the shower were separate and made of some kind of stone. Whatever it was, it looked expensive as hell. What was he thinking? This entire house looked expensive as hell. So, why was it so cheap? Did he really want to know? Probably not.   
He decided to continue with his exploration of his soon to be new house, and left the master bedroom.  
The next room Vic came to was the other bathroom. It was a lot smaller, and not nearly as elegant, for it only had the basics: tub/shower, sink, toilet, and cabinet mirror. Vic smiled appreciatively into the room, thinking of how he was going to make this house his home.   
He walked further down the hall, to the last door on the left. It was even colder. Vic felt like he should have brought a hoodie with him. He shook his head at the thought. "Something will definitely have to be done about this." He murmured as he grabbed the doorknob.   
"Good God!" He exclaimed. What was up with the cold? It's October in San Diego, not Christmas in Montana. Jesus.   
Ignoring the cold metal he opened the door, revealing a smaller bedroom with hardwood flooring. Vic let his eyes graze the floor, and he noticed something. A portion of the wood had an unnatural stain to it. His body shivered. Damnit, it's cold. He pushed the thought of the stain out of his mind and walked out of the room to tell Lilly that this was it. This was the house he wanted. It was time to make it official.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembers the phone call he had gotten at school that day. October 19, 2006. He had just gotten out of Trigonometry and was on his way to World Literature, his favourite class. Kellin loved to read. It seemed like the only thing he could do to escape school even though he was still in it. He was jolted from his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm from behind him and turned him around. It was Mr. Perry, Kellin's American History teacher. His usually happy and delighted expression was now mauled by fear and discomfort, perhaps a twinge of sadness. What could be wrong?  
"Kellin," he spoke softly, "can you follow me to the office? There is someone who wishes to speak to you."  
"I...I guess, but what about my cl-"  
"That is of no concern right now, okay? I'll go and explain everything to Mrs. Langston later, you just follow me."  
"Okay." Kellin murmured with uncertainty. What could this possibly be about? Was he in trouble? Before he could finish another thought, the words were out of his mouth.   
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly. Mr. Perry froze in mid step, almost tripping, and then looked at Kellin with such sorrow in his eyes.   
"No, Kellin, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He had never seen Mr. Perry like this before. He was always so fun and cheery, but something was eating at him. Something that had to do with Kellin? Mr. Perry and Kellin's parents were really close, but what--? Kellin stopped in his tracks. His parents. He was just about to ask what had happened when he realised they were at the office door. Kellin looked up at Mr. Perry, tears threatening to stream down his face. Why was he about to cry? Nothing has happened. Why was he feeling sick? Nothing has happened.  
Mr. Perry opened the office door and ushered Kellin into the small room. The secretary, Mrs. Lawson, greeted Kellin with a bitten back frown, and handed him the telephone.   
Car wreck.   
Both his mother and his father were killed instantly.   
That was the day that had changed Kellin's life forever. 

Now, Kellin stood by his bedroom window, wishing that the tears would come. They never did. He hadn't been able to shed a tear since the day he had taken a blade to the both of his wrists. It was apart of being...whatever it is that he was, and he still wasn't quite sure what that was. He guessed, he was supposed to be a ghost, but to him that sounded so cliche'. He wasn't scary at all, though he hadn't seen any one in over 7 years except for realtors. Ah the realtors, trying so hard to sell the "suicide house". Kellin had heard them talking amongst themselves, talking and making jokes about how haunted the place was. Kellin chuckled to himself.   
If they only knew.   
He often wondered if he should act the part and pop up to scare them every once in awhile; especially after the house was first put on the market. Now, Kellin couldn't make himself care. Nobody in their right mind would buy this house. The suicide house. It didn't matter what the realtors did to make it look "homey". The gardens, the new carpet, and the chandelier were all to hide the tragedy of 2006.  
"It's all bullshit." Kellin whispered to himself. He didn't know why he was whispering, he knew that no one could hear him, but even after seven years the habit lives on.   
Kellin was ripped away from his brooding when he saw a car pull into the driveway followed by a moving truck.   
That car, he thought to himself, where had he seen that car? Then, the boy stepped out. Kellin's eyes widened.   
Him?!  
Did he buy the house?  
Why?  
Was he stupid?  
The boy was walking toward the front door, and Kellin, who had decided to investigate, slowly made his way to the foyer.   
What was his name? Kellin asked himself. He stood still as the boy opened the door and walked inside.   
"Well, he's cute, I'll give him that." Kellin said aloud smiling at him appreciatively.   
"Mr. Fuentes?"  
The boy, rather hesitantly, turned around and acknowledged the mover.   
"Please, call me Vic."  
Hmm. Well hello, Vic. Kellin mentally purred. He looked the boy over and found himself being drawn to him; moving closer and closer without any realisation.   
He smelled good, real good. He was, in Kellin's eyes, a being of true beauty. Vic was wearing a pair of slim black jeans, red Vans and an American flag tank. His hair was shoulder length and curls spilled out from underneath the hat he was wearing.   
"My kind of man." Kellin chuckled.   
Vic's eyebrows rose significantly as he turned to the mover who was placing a bookshelf on the far wall.   
"I'm sorry?"   
The mover looked up at him, confused by the question.   
"Uhh. Sir?"  
Vic frowned.   
"I, well, I thought I heard you say..uh...something. You know what, never mind. Let's just get the bed inside for right now and we'll get the rest tomorrow. I'm exhausted, and I believe my mind is playing tricks on me."  
The mover smiled.   
"You got it." He said gladly.   
Kellin stood in bewilderment. What had just happened?  
Did he hear me? How embarrassing. Wait, did he hear me?!  
Kellin thought for a moment before an evil grin spread across his face.  
So, he can hear me, but he can't see me.   
"Oh, Vic, darling, I'm going to have so much fun with you." Kellin whispered purposefully in Vic's direction. 

Vic snapped his head up, looking to catch whoever was talking to him. He had heard a voice! He knew he did! He also knew that he was extremely tired, and he needed to get some rest. Anxiously, he went outside to help the mover with the bed. Vic had a king size Tempurpedic mattress, also known as, heavy as fuck. He knew this would be the hardest task of the entire move, but that's why he wanted it over and done with.   
They had the bed at the entrance of the house, but were having trouble getting through the foyer without hitting the small chandelier that hung from the ceiling.   
"Fuck it." Vic announced as he pushed the mattress forward. The chandelier was no more, and neither was Vic's patience.  
The mover looked at Vic with a worried expression.   
"Are you alright, Mr. Fuentes?"  
Vic sighed, exasperated.  
"No! I'm tired, hungry, and I'm hearing shit!" He let his head lean against the mattress.   
Kellin giggled.   
"It's not funny." Vic snapped at the mover man. He looked confused.   
"Um..I wasn't laughing."  
Vic's eyes widened.   
"I'm done with today. Done. You can go. I'll get the bed in there by myself."  
After seeing the guys expression go from confused to amused Vic rolled his eyes.   
"What?"  
"Mr. Fuentes, no offence, but uhh," he looked Vic's tiny form over, "this bed is four times your size."  
Vic stared at him.   
"I will get it. Just go."  
"Oh..okay." The mover muttered as he started for the door. "You try to have a better day, Vic.", and with that he walked out, leaving Vic with a huge ass bed that wasn't going to move, and a wrecked train of thought.  
I heard the laughing. I know I did. Maybe, that guy was just fucking with me. No, this laugh was cute.   
"Wow, Victor, you need to get laid." He whispered to himself, then he took a deep breath and began to try to move his monster bed. Little did he know, Kellin was watching with amusement. This was adorable to him. How Vic pushed and pulled, but the bed wouldn't budge. He wondered if he should lend a hand.  
Ehh. Maybe in a minute.   
He smiled. Vic was getting irritated. It was hot.   
"Goddamnit!! Move you big son of a bit-"  
Suddenly the bed flew towards the main hall and stopped right outside of the master bedroom.   
"What the fuck?" Vic whispered. What else was there to say? He didn't know, but his mouth wouldn't let him stop talking.   
"So, uh, this place, you haunt it?"  
Silence.   
"You know, I knew I wasn't just hearing shit, but I'm assuming you're not going to hurt me. I mean, thank you!, for you know, moving the bed. You didn't have to do that."   
Silence.   
Vic realised how stupid he must look right now; walking around, talking to invisible people. He didn't care. What he wanted to know was why wasn't it speaking to him? No, not it, he. Vic remembered the voice. It was a man's voice. Was he gay? Vic's face signalled that of alarm. Does he know I'm gay? Vic cautiously took a step forward, and decided to address the spirit once more.   
"Look, just tell me that I'm not crazy. Tell me something. Anything."  
Silence.   
" Why did you move the bed for me?"  
He heard a chuckle come from behind him. He spun around, saw nothing, but heard the voice again.   
"I moved it because you sure as hell weren't able to." the voice said with amusement dripping from the words.   
Vic ignored the joke.  
"So you are here, but why? And for how long? Are we--"  
Kellin couldn't take the questions. The boy wouldn't shut up.   
"Okay, Vic, look, you obviously weren't told everything about this house."  
Vic was staring in the direction the voice was coming from.  
"I knew it didn't make sense as to why you bought it. No one in San Diego would live in the suicide house, but--"  
It was Vic's turn to cut Kellin off.   
"Wait, suicide?"  
This piqued Kellin's interest, and he stepped closer to the Hispanic boy, who's face was now full of frown lines.   
Kellin spoke.  
"Surely they've told you why the house is as cheap as it is."  
Vic subconsciously took a step back after sensing that the spirit had gotten closer to him.   
"That's why...the cold...it was you." Vic stated in a tone that was barely audible.  
Kellin giggled.   
"Yes, it was. Though it'd make more sense if it were sweltering hot, don't you think?"  
Vic rolled his eyes.   
"So, do you have a face?" Or, did you blow it off?  
"Why do you need to see a face?" Kellin inquired.   
Vic paused.   
He blew his face off.   
"Well, it'd be nice to know who I was talking to."  
Kellin thought about this. In fact, he was questioning it. No human has ever heard him or seen him. Why this boy? What makes him so special? Could he really make this happen? Could he will this, Vic, to see him?  
"Fine, I'll see what I can do."  
Vic felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
"Wh..what do you mean?"  
Silence.   
"Hello?"  
Nothing.   
"Look, I don't even know your name!"  
"Why didn't you ask?"  
The spirit's voice startled Vic. He spun around quickly, following the voice, but this time, he wasn't looking into thin air. There stood a boy, no, a man.   
"Name's Kellin." He said with a devilish grin. Vic gulped.   
Well, Victor, you moved to California to "spice up your life", looks like you've done it.


	3. Chapter 3

My god, he's beautiful. Vic studied the boy with fascination gleaming in his eyes. He was short, and he had black wavy hair that hung just over his eyes. Oh, his eyes. His eyes were green and had a spark of excitement to them. He was wearing a red and black plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Toms. Vic let his eyes fall to Kellin's hands which were small but they looked so soft. He wanted to hold one of them. What is that? Vic's eyes caught something on Kellin's wrists. Oh, God. Vic turned his head away. Why was he fighting tears? "Hey, are you alright?" Kellin asked abruptly. Vic shook his head as if to shake the thoughts of Kellin damaging his beautiful skin with a blade away. "Why did you do it?" Vic blurted. Sometimes he really wished he had a filter. Kellin eyed him, confusion and sadness clouding his face. "I had my reasons, Vic." "Oh? You did? Okay. Well, tell me something, Kellin, did it help? Did suicide help in any way?" Vic was angry, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to cry for this boy he barely knew, so he became bitter. "Why do you care?" Kellin spat, defensively. "Because, no one should ever feel like suicide is a solution! Obviously, you know that now." There was a silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Look, I appreciate you, you know, trying, but I don't know what you're trying to accomplish. The worst has already been done. You're about 7 years too late." Kellin whispered the last sentence, and let his head fall in defeat. No, shame. He hadn't been defeated. Vic, a boy that Kellin didn't even know, had just shamed him. "I'm sorry." Vic muttered. Kellin looked up at him. He was so cute when he was mad. He had no reason to be mad though. Kellin pursed his lips in thought. Why had he gotten so worked up? He didn't know him. Unless... "Kellin?" He was yanked out of his reverie. "What? What'd you say?" "I said, what are we going to do?" Kellin looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?" "I mean about this?" Vic gestured to the both of them with his hands. "Well, I can't go anywhere, Victor." Kellin's face twisted into a wicked grin. Vic eyed him suspiciously. "What?" He asked in a small voice. Kellin stepped closer to the boy, and instinctively, Vic took a step back. Kellin stopped, exhaled loudly, and backed up. "I'm not going to hurt you, Vic. If I were going to I would have." Vic felt his face get hot. "I'm not scared of you. I'm just taking precautions." Kellin narrowed his eyes at him. "Precautions?", he scoffed, "What precautions are there to take? What am I going to do? Talk you to death? I can't touch you. You can't touch me." Kellin snickered. "You're safe." Vic felt a wave of disappointment come over him. He can't touch? But, "The bed." Vic said, finishing his thought. "What about it?" "You touched it." "That was different." Vic rolled his eyes, turned towards the hallway, and started to go to his room. "Where are you going?" Vic didn't even turn around. "To bed. People who are alive like to sleep sometimes." He stopped suddenly. His bed was still in the hall. Shit. As if Kellin had read his thoughts, the bed shifted, turned into the door of the master bed room, and slid with ease across the floor until finally hitting the floor with a thud. "I could have moved it you know?" Vic mumbled. "You're welcome!" Vic rolled his eyes and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed, and patiently waited for sleep to overcome him, and relieve any thoughts of the ridiculously attractive ghost that was doomed to haunt his house for eternity. To his surprise, it didn't take very long. Kellin watched him sleep. He was so relaxed and peaceful. he walked over to the edge of the bed and gazed down at Vic's sleeping body. Hesitantly, Kellin reached down to brush his hair from his face. Vic stirred but made no sign that he was waking up. So beautiful. So alive. Kellin touched Vic's cheek. Human contact was something Kellin had not had in quite some time. _Why now? Why you? What are you doing to me, Victor?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bodies.   
Two bodies.   
Intertwined. Entangled.  
His skin as smooth as velvet, and his perfectly sculpted lips...touching...brushing...  
Hands exploring, knowing no bounds, no hindrance.   
God, he feels so...God...

"Fuck!" Vic sat up abruptly in his bed, shaking off whatever had just come over him in his sleep. He had done it. He did what he swore he wasn't going to do. He'd dreamt of Kellin.   
Vic shook his head as if to shake away the thought and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
It's not like I can help it, right?  
He stood up.  
I mean, I haven't had sex in months. That has to be it. Right?  
Vic absently retrieved his clothing from the floor, and proceeded to slip on his pants.   
This is ridiculous. It was a goddamn dream, Victor, get ahold of yourself!  
He shook his head once again while shrugging his shirt on.  
But those lips...those hands...  
Vic looked down at the now noticeable bulge in his pants.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake!" He threw his arms up in defeat, and was about to flop back onto the bed when a voice startled him.   
"Are you always this dramatic when you have a boner?"  
Vic scowled at the nothingness before him. He hated this shit.   
"Do you always walk into people's bed rooms uninvited and unseen?"  
Kellin chuckled.   
"Only when I hear them scream the word "fuck" really loud."  
Vic looked towards his closet since that's where the voice seemed to be coming from.   
"I was having a..umm.."  
Lips. Hands. Entanglement.  
"Nightmare."  
Liar.   
"Oh? Well, that explains the boner."  
"Get out of my room, Kellin." Vic spat.   
Silence.   
"I swear to God, if you pop up in my shower I'm--"  
His phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, he discovered it was his mother.  
Perfect.   
"Hello?"  
His mother's shrill voice followed his answer.   
"Victor! Oh, my boy! How nice it is to hear your voice! I trust you are settled?"  
Victor stole a few glances around the room before walking out. Was it weird that he worried about "bumping" into his new "roommate"??  
"Ah, no, ma, not quite yet, but I--"  
"Well, great! Your father and I have been just thinking up reasons to come up there! Now, seems we have one!"  
Vic made a face one could only describe as disgusted.   
"You're bringing him? Why?" he asked dryly.  
Vic's mother was silent for a moment before taking in a gulp of air.   
"Victor, I don't--"  
"No, ma, forget it. I'm sorry. Bring him. It'll be fun. I'll see you tomorrow."  
He ended the call and set his phone down on the counter. He was shaking now.   
Kellin's voice, dripping with nothing but concern, then came from a few feet away.   
"Vic?"  
"I'm fine."  
Silence.   
Vic stood there, knowing the tears were about to surface. The more his old man crept into his thoughts, the more he trembled.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Shocked, Vic snapped his head up to find Kellin looking at him questioningly.   
"I'm sorry," Kellin began softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Vic pursed his lips in confusion, but welcomed the new train of thought that his father had no seat on.   
"No..I mean...I thought you couldn't touch?"  
Kellin's cheeks reddened as he smiled a little sheepishly.   
"I guess I just have to want to bad enough..." he trailed his sentence off softly, as if he were testing his words out.  
Vic smiled as he took in his image. Perfection at its finest. With carefully styled black disheveled hair sweeping down just above the eyes and over the ears, beautiful sea-green eyes that anyone could get lost in, full, exquisitely shaped lips, and skin that looked as if it were the skin of a god, a being of perfection, he was, in fact, quite a sight. Vic could swear it was almost like he had a natural glow to him.  
No. Nothing about this is natural, Vic. He's dead. Jesus Christ.   
Vic mentally shuddered, but continued his blatant staring. It seemed as if Kellin had also somehow managed to change his clothes by switching into a black tank that read "Too short for your shit" and a pair of blue denim skinnies but remained barefoot. How a ghost changes out of their "ghost clothes" was a mystery to Vic. One of the many questions that he wanted to ask, but right now, he needed to focus on the storm of shit that would be there around 2 tomorrow afternoon.   
"So, Kellin, how would you like to meet my parents?"

 

So uh...yeah...I'm new at this...


	5. Chapter 5

Kellin blanched.   
"Your parents? You mean those parents you just hung up on?"   
Kellin eyed Vic carefully, watching him run a frustrated hand through his long brown hair as he paced the living room. He may not have known much about this man, but he did know that the one side of the conversation he had just overheard with his "ma" did not end on good terms.   
"Yes, those would be the ones.", grunted Vic, oblivious to his stare. Kellin kept observing, noticing that his paces were getting more frantic.   
Oh, shit. He's freaking out.   
He was starting to see that Vic didn't fancy being alone with his mother and father.  
But why?  
Two frustrated hands running through his hair.   
I can't let him do this alone. Whatever he needs to face, I'll face it with him.   
After all, this was the first "friend" Kellin had made in over seven years.  
A friend. The thought made him smile on the inside. He spoke up, walking towards Vic.  
"Hey," he started in a whisper, "I would be happy to meet your folks."  
The look of relief that washed over the boy's face was apparent. Kellin could practically feel the tension draining from the room, and he wondered what on earth could have happened to Vic to make him feel this way about his parents.  
Well, no one ever got anywhere by staying silent.  
He rested a hand on Vic's shoulder.   
"You know, after...I'm going to ask--"  
"Yeah, I know." Vic took a deep breath. "Help get me through this, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

The next morning came pretty swiftly. Neither Kellin nor Vic had slept a wink that night. Instead, they stayed up talking while they unpacked Vic's moving boxes. They had talked about everything under the sun, whether it be about music, movies, or just about life in general. Kellin didn't say much, it had been seven years since he had heard any music apart from the loud thumping bass that passing cars would sometimes let fill the house. And movies? He didn't remember the last movie he watched, so he listened intently as Vic swore up and down that when he got his TV no movie would go unwatched. It had even reached the point where Vic was acting out scenes from The Dark Knight. Kellin laughed harder than he had in a long time, and marveled at how playful and happy Vic was.   
Could be the sleep deprivation.   
Vic slipped on the hardwood trying to complete a Batman kick/punch combo, and laughed when his head hit the floor.   
Yes. That is the sleep deprivation.  
It was 10 AM, Kellin and Vic were both sprawled out on the sofa, exhausted.   
"You look tired." Vic stated with a twinge of confusion.   
Kellin turned his head to face him.   
"I am tired."  
"Pfft," he scoffed, "ghosts don't actually get tired do they? I mean, what gets tired?"  
Kellin didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know if he was technically a ghost.   
"The way I figure, is I'm made up of energy, obviously." He took in a breath, trying to piece together what he wanted to say in his head.   
"That energy, when used excessively, wears down..I guess.."  
Vic's face shifted into one of alarm.   
"You're not going to disappear on me are you?!"  
Kellin thought for a moment.   
Well, would it really be so terrible? To just be able to move on?   
Surely Vic didn't expect him to stay here forever if he didn't have to..did he?  
Kellin flashed a boyish grin.   
"Why? Like having me around?" He winked, causing Vic to blush furiously.  
"You're not bad company to keep around."  
Vic let a slow smile come across his face.   
"At least I know you won't eat my food."  
Kellin snickered and Vic went wide-eyed. Noticing the change of his expression, Kellin scooted closer to him.   
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Vic looked panicked.   
"Food!" He exclaimed. "We have none here! Ma and Rigo will be expecting dinner."  
Rigo?  
More panic.   
"Oh, God, Kellin. I can't cook!"

One hour, and a grocery store trip later, Vic is back at home rummaging around the kitchen looking for his pots, pans, and kitchen accessories that he had carelessly just thrown into any box with space left.   
"Kellin, I googled a recipe for meatloaf. That's simple right? Meatloaf?"  
Kellin made a gagging sound, and Vic stopped what he was doing to look at him.   
"Well then what do you--"  
What am I saying? Ghosts don't eat, Vic, you moron.   
"Never mind. Can you cook?"  
Kellin snorted. "Of course I can cook. Meatloaf is just disgusting."  
Vic narrowed his eyes.   
"Okay, okay. Cooking." Kellin held up his hands in mock-surrender.   
"Thank you. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, you okay in here?"  
This time, Kellin narrowed his eyes.  
"No, please, don't leave me alone." Kellin said flatly.   
"Smart ass."  
Kellin grinned as Vic retreated back into his room.  
Pots. Pots. Where are the pots?  
He stopped.  
The hell am I doing?  
He snapped his head up.   
Vic is in the shower.   
He grinned evilly.   
He's naked.   
The grin spread wider.   
He'll never know I'm there...  
Kellin began to creep cautiously down the hall when his conscience spoke up.   
You don't want to do this. You'll get caught, and then what?  
Kellin frowned.   
Just go back into the kitchen, and start the mashed potatoes.   
He grunted and turned on his heel to go back to finding a pot, letting the little angel on his shoulder claim victory.   
Sometimes, he really hated that little shit.

Vic basked under the scalding hot water. This afternoon was undoubtedly going to be the death of him. He let the water hit his face.   
I just have to get through dinner, and then they'll go back home. I'll never have to see them again.  
He conditioned his hair.   
Hell, I may have to move again.  
He stopped. Kellin. The irresistibly attractive ghost whom he now shared a roof with, had grown on him.   
I couldn't just leave him here. Alone. No. I'll stick this out.   
After rinsing his hair thoroughly he turned the shower off.  
Time to face the day..

It was around 2:15 when the doorbell chimed.   
Vic felt his heart drop in his stomach and his face pale.   
Kellin, as if noticing the sudden pallor of his skin, turned toward the door.   
"I'll get it," he began softly, "just go set the table."  
As he walked towards the foyer, Vic stared. He was frozen. Unable to move or speak.   
Has he changed? Has anything changed?  
Kellin opened the door, and Vic sucked in a gulp of air.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes! Please come in!" Kellin said with excitement. If he was going to do this, he was going to try to enjoy it.   
In walked a tiny woman. Kellin would have referred to her as a "short round", when someone is the same length around as they are tall, but kept his brain to mouth filter on. She was maybe 4'9, and waddled to carry her weight.   
How adorable. Kellin smiled and offered his hand to her.   
"My name is Kellin, Mrs. Fuentes."  
The woman flashed a big toothy grin, pushed his hand away, and opened up her arms for a hug.  
"Any friend of my Victor's, is a family member of mine!" She exclaimed with a thick Spanish accent.   
Kellin hugged her tightly and glanced over at Vic to catch his eye. When he finally met his stare, Kellin mouthed silently, "I like her."  
Vic smiled as he rolled his eyes and began to walk over to his mom.  
"Kellin, this is my mother, Susan."   
Vic bent slightly to hug his mother and plant a kiss on her forehead.   
"Oh, Victor!" she wrapped her arms around her son.   
Kellin could tell how close they were. He could sense it, but that all changed when a man walked in the door.  
Not just a man, Kellin thought, a damn Mexican sasquatch..  
He felt the tension build so quickly in the room it felt like a wet blanket covering them all.  
Christ.   
The man held out his hand to Kellin and spoke.   
"Rigo Fuentes." He stated curtly. No emotion resided anywhere on his face, and that made Kellin nervous. This man looked to be around 6'7, had a muscular build, and a deep voice slightly accented with Spanish origin.  
The man ran a hand through his dark brown hair. It wasn't long like Vic's. In fact, it was short and business like.  
Kellin took his hand.   
"You must be.."  
"Yes." Rigo finished promptly. "I am Victor's father."


	6. Chapter 6

Kellin gulped rather loudly as the giant shook his hand. Rigo then turned to face his son.   
"Victor. You look well." he let his eyes slide around the house.   
"The house is nice. Must have cost a pretty penny, eh?"  
Vic cleared his throat.  
"No. I was able to get it pretty cheap. There was a suicide in this house years ago."   
Kellin's eyes widened, but Vic's voice and expression stayed level.   
Rigo's eyes met Vic's, and Kellin could swear he saw a flash of anger in them.   
Jesus Christ, Kell. What have you gotten into?  
Susan emerged out of nowhere.   
"Alright, well I want the grand tour!"  
She looped her chubby little arm with Vic's, but he showed no acknowledgement of her being there. His eyes were solely on his father. Like he was daring him to say anything.   
"Show me?" Susan tugged on his arm. Kellin got the notion that she knew what was going on. This was a way to cool things down. Finally, Vic looked down at his mother and smiled.   
"Okay, ma. Let's go."   
Vic glanced at Kellin one last time, nodding slightly, maybe to tell him everything was okay?  
Great. Leave me alone with the sasquatch. Kellin rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face Rigo.   
"So uh.." Kellin began. "Where did you guys travel from?"  
Small talk Kell? Really?  
Rigo gave a small smile.   
"San Luis, Arizona. A town outside of Tucson. How do you know Victor?"  
Woah.   
"Um, well it's actually a funny story."  
Lie, lie, lie some more.   
"Oh? Enlighten me?"  
He's toying with me.   
"Well, you see, when Vic first moved in I um...drove an ice cream truck!"  
The fuck?  
"An ice cream truck? That is how you make your living?"  
Kellin shifted uncomfortably where he was standing.  
"Yeah, uh, the kids in this neighbourhood, they're all about that dairy!"  
Rigo's brow furrowed in what was either disbelief or wonder.   
Kellin mentally facepalmed himself.   
A goddamned ice cream truck.   
Vic and his mother appeared at the end of the hall talking quietly to each other.   
Oh, thank God.  
Kellin looked up at Rigo.   
"I'm going to ah.. set the table." Walking quickly towards the kitchen, he added, "Make yourselves at home!"  
Once safely inside the walls of the kitchen, Kellin let out a breath that he had felt he had been holding since Susan and Rigo got there. He went to the cabinets on search of plates and silverware.   
That man. Something is wrong.   
Kellin shuddered.   
Ah, plates!  
One by one, he laid four plates around the table.   
Shit.   
Make that three.   
Even if he were alive, no way in hell would he eat meatloaf.   
Vic entered the kitchen, and did exactly what Kellin had done. He released the breath he had been holding.   
"You okay?" Kellin whispered.   
"Yeah, I'm sorry about this, Kell-" Vic choked on a sob and buried his face in his hands. Kellin rushed to his side wrapping his arms around him.  
"Hey.." he cooed, "it's going to be alright..shh.." he stroked his hair, his back, his face. Anything to calm him down.   
Vic wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, and pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." He sniffled.   
"I must look like such a baby."  
Kellin hugged him again.   
"No, not in the least. I.." Kellin hesitated. "Well, I just wish I knew what was going on."  
Vic nodded.  
"And you will, soon."  
Vic stared downward, as if he were ashamed.   
Oh, no you don't. Kellin grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.   
Kellin softly took his face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, and began to speak softly, "Whatever it is, I'm right here with you. You don't have to be afraid of anything, Vic."  
He inched his face closer.   
"I'm here." He whispered.   
Their noses brushed against each other.   
"Kellin, I should--"  
No.  
Kellin pressed his lips to Vic's, and in that moment a spark ignited. It pulled them in, making them forget about everything except one another. Vic laced his fingers through Kellin's hair, keeping him there, claiming his mouth with his own.   
Kellin pushed him back against the wall, pinning his body, trailing kisses from his lips down to his collar bone and back to his eager mouth. Their tongues danced together, in sync, completing each other while their hands explored and caressed one another, needing more.  
"Kellin, my--" Vic's voice was strained. He hadn't been kissed like this since..well, ever. It had sparked a hunger in him. A fever. He wanted Kellin, but he knew that the timing couldn't be worse.  
"Hmmph?" Kellin answered, still nipping and kissing Victor's neck.  
"Kellin, I want you, bu--." He felt him smile against his neck, before he interrupted.   
"Hmm? Well, that's good to know, but uh.."   
He grinded his hips against Vic's.  
"I can already tell." He chuckled, nibbling on the hispanic boy's ear lobe.  
"Shit." Vic gasped.  
Kellin pulled back to look at him.   
Vic was flushed, hot, and shaky.   
What on earth..?  
Kellin leaned back in and whispered in his ear, "Victor Fuentes."  
Kiss.   
"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."  
Kiss.   
"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."  
Kiss.   
"Later, you're mine."  
And with that last kiss, Kellin pulled away and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Vic panting.

"Kellin, dear, are you not eating?"  
Vic's mother was seated across from Kellin at the dinner table scarfing down her meatloaf and potatoes.  
Kellin smiled shyly at her then caught Vic's gaze and spoke huskily.   
"No ma'am. Not exactly hungry for meatloaf."  
Vic almost choked.   
Not at the table. Not at the table. No boners at the table.  
His father interrupted his thoughts.   
"So, tell me about the suicide that happened here."  
Vic froze and looked at Kellin.   
"I'm not sure, I just know that's why I was able to get it so cheap."  
Kellin looked down and spoke softly.  
"It was a boy."  
"I beg your pardon?" Rigo asked.   
Kellin cleared his throat.   
"I said, it was a boy. His parents," he swallowed thickly, "they were killed in an automobile accident."  
Vic stared.   
His parents. Oh, god, Kellin you don't have to do this.   
Kellin continued, "He tried to make it all work. School. Home. But nothing was getting rid of that pain."  
He fought tears.   
"He was mistreated in school, called names, bullied for being gay.."  
A tear spilled down his cheek.   
"One day he decided he had had enough. He was ready to see his parents again. He wanted to hug them. To feel the kind of love only a parent could give."  
More tears.   
"So he ran home from school, locked the doors, and took a blade to both of his wrists."  
Silence.   
Susan had completely went still and kept her head down.   
Rigo kept eating, showing no emotion.   
And Vic stared, showing his emotion as if it were written out on his face.   
Disbelief. Sadness. Anger even.   
"You sound as if you knew the boy." Rigo interjected.   
"We were, um, pretty close."  
Vic was irritated at his father's lack of compassion, so he said something that would change everything.  
"Yeah, my father knows all about being "close" to victims of suicide." Victor scoffed.   
Kellin's jaw dropped.   
No one had heard a word from Susan until now when she strode up and slammed her hands down on the table angrily.   
"Victor Fuentes!! That is quite enough!!" She spat.   
Her breathing was ragged and her face was a bright red.   
Vic wasn't phased.   
"No," he seethed, "the only person wh had "quite enough" was Mike!"  
He turned his attention to Rigo who had a stormy expression etched on his face.   
"Isn't that right, you piece of shit?!", Vic yelled as he threw his ceramic plate at the wall behind Rigo.   
There was a deafening silence after the plate shattered, but it did not hold.   
"You would do well to bite your tongue, Victor." His father warned, calmly, too calmly. For all it did was anger Vic further.   
"Is that what you told Mikey, dad?" Vic countered.   
"Before he could tell ma what you had been doing?"  
He glanced at Susan.   
"Or maybe," he started icily, "maybe, she already knew."  
Susan stood up, shocked with a hand over her mouth and proceeded to walk out. Vic wasn't having that. He jumped in front of the door to block her exit.   
"Did you know?" he growled.   
She only sobbed. Vic didn't care.   
"Answer me mother!" he yelled, "Did you know that your husband was raping your youngest son?!"  
Susan cried harder.   
"Did you know that that's why Mikey took his own life?!" Vic demanded, voice shaking.   
Kellin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to throttle Rigo. He wanted to comfort Vic. It was too late. This is what Vic had been scared of.. Facing his father, if one could even call him that.   
What kind of man...No, not a man.. An animal.   
Vic spoke again, calmer now.   
"You knew.", he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, "You fucking knew."  
He stepped back slowly.   
"Get out."  
Susan sobbed.   
"Victor, I--"  
"Get. Out." He growled. "Both of you."  
Rigo did not hesitate, nor show any kind of emotion, as he stood up to leave. He took Susan by the arm, rather roughly, and drug her out of the house while she cried, begging for forgiveness.  
There was only silence after the door was slammed shut.   
Kellin stood there, frozen. What could he do? What could he say?   
Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long until the silence was broken.   
"I'm.. uh.." Vic mumbled, "really tired."  
And with that, he trudged out of the kitchen, leaving Kellin with confusion and a mess of broken ceramic to clean up.


End file.
